


Belated

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park attempt to burn people, Belated Birthday, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Ong Seongwoo, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kang Daniel Being an Idiot, M/M, Ong Seongwoo Being an Idiot, Ongniel, Smut, Top Kang Daniel, basically all of them are an idiot, niel being stupid, unboxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: a very very very very late birthday fic that nobody asked for.





	Belated

 

Seongwoo woke up early that day feeling quite happy. Usually it was a pain to wake up early in the morning, especially on days when they don't have any schedule. But today was unlike any other day that he was free of schedules.

 

It was his birthday.

 

His own special day. He had been counting the days since the 1st of August, though he lost count for a few days because they were too busy with overseas schedule and other things, but it wasn’t like he wouldn't remember that his birthday is on the 25th of August.

 

Seongwoo jumped out of his upper bunk bed and got ready for his special, free day. He took an unusually happy shower as he planned what would he do for the rest of the day--maybe he should go home and celebrate it with his family, or should he stay and celebrate it with his members? He contemplated going home and maybe eating some of his mom's seaweed soup.

 

He was ecstatic thinking about going home and spending the night talking with his sister for a while. However, when Seongwoo exited out of the shower and passed by their schedule board that was placed strategically near the dressing room in their dorm, he realized that they have a very early flight tomorrow to Taipei for their concert. He rethought his decision of sleeping at home and decided that he could go back in the afternoon and come back before midnight. At the very least, he could get some sleep and pack his bag before they would go to the airport.

 

He went back inside his room and realized that the other owner of the room was not here. He didn't see Daniel when he jumped from his bed this morning, so maybe Daniel left for a schedule today.  It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up and see that Niel is nowhere to be found.

 

Or maybe.... Daniel is waiting outside their door to surprise him for his birthday? Seongwoo snickered as he ran to abruptly open the door to their room, hoping that if someone was spying or peeking to wait for a chance to surprise him, they would just fall to the floor. That would be an interesting scene to watch. But the door to his room opened up very easily, and there was no falling to the floor scene or anybody behind the door to surprise him.

 

Seongwoo was slightly disappointed with the lack of surprise from Daniel or anyone of his members. Not that he expected anything but last year he was woken up with a cake in front of his nose and breakfast in bed by Jisung and Daniel. He was half expecting something more or less like that. But nonetheless he shouldn't have been expecting anything if he didn’t want to be disappointed.

 

Seongwoo finished getting ready and went out to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

 

"That’s unusual. They all know the password," mumbled Seongwoo to himself, his hand holding a bowl of cereal and milk for his breakfast. However, the bell didn’t stop ringing.

 

As much as Seongwoo wanted to ignore the bell, he himself was curious about who was ringing the bell so early in the morning.

 

He waited as he munched on his cereal and looked nervously at the doorway, afraid that a sasaeng would suddenly come inside their dorm. He waited to see if any of his dongsaengs would open the door and check who was outside.

 

But none of his dongsaengs came out of their rooms. Seongwoo gathered all of his courage and put down his precious cereal onto the kitchen table. The brunette walked cautiously towards the door and pressed the intercom that would show him the identity of the person on the other side of the door.

 

However, all he saw was a bundle of cupcakes placed neatly on a big plate. On each cupcake there was a letter that altogether spelled out, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY OSW!”

 

Seongwoo freaked out, thinking that it must be a sasaeng. Because the person on the other side didn't want to show their face.

 

Suddenly, the person outside lowered the plate and behold,

 

IT WAS HIS MEMBERS!

 

All of his nervousness went down the drain when the familiar faces showed up in front of him. Without delay, Seongwoo happily opened the door, and a loud birthday song was sung by his members. Notably the loud voices of Woojin and Guanlin at the back with their own rendition of birthday song, with Guanlin singing in Chinese and Woojin singing in his high-pitched, dolphin voice. And lastly, there were Jaehwan and Sungwoon who sang in such a very low, opera-like style that when everyone finished singing the birthday song, they were still singing with their whole heart. Jisung almost stuffed Jaehwan’s mouth with one of the cupcakes, but luckily, he finished the song before Jisung could ever do that.

 

"Our hyung is old now!!" screamed Guanlin from the back, while Daehwi and Jihoon snickered by his side, quietly agreeing with the fact that Guanlin just said.

 

"YAH!! If Seongwoo is old, then I’m ancient! Now get inside the house. We need to celebrate this with birthday boy!" Jisung screamed, while herding his dongsaengs to go inside the house.

 

They went inside one by one, each stopping to hug Seongwoo and wishing him a happy birthday before planting a kiss on his cheek; except Jaehwan who was horrified to see each and every one in front of him gave Seongwoo a kiss on the cheek. However, Jaehwan ended up giving a very reluctant 0.00001 second kiss when Jisung and Minhyun crossed their arms while looking at him disapprovingly.

 

"You really don't need to kiss me, Jaehwan," said Seongwoo after the kiss. He was feeling very loved by his members as opposed to the other day. Never had he ever imagined the members to prepare a simple surprise behind their front door or even kiss him on his cheeks. He just smiled at all of them while they waited for the birthday boy to walk with them to the living room.

 

"You should have told me that sooner! Now I need to go and brush my teeth again after kissing your cheeks," said Jaehwan disgruntledly.

 

"Like you never changed to a kiss monster every time you got drunk, Jjaeni," Minhyun snarked by Jaehwan’s side, pinching the cheeks of the alleged drunken kiss monster.

 

Seongwoo turned back to the door, waiting to see if there was one more person that would step into the dorm, but the other side of the door was deserted and empty. His smile faltered a bit, but Jisung managed to catch the change of expression on Seongwoo's face.

               

"That stupid buffoon said he had a schedule today. He went out early in the morning before you even woke up. He said he will come back but he didn’t say when. Don't worry, he didn’t forget about your birthday," said Jisung, trying to cheer Seongwoo up. It’s true that Daniel did come to his room this morning asking Jisung to possibly plan a surprise event for Seongwoo because he couldn't be home today to spend time with Seongwoo.

 

"It’s okay hyung, we all know how busy Niel is. Besides, I have all of you here. Now, where is the cupcake that I saw earlier? I'm dying to eat it! The cereal I ate a moment ago didn’t make me full!" said Seongwoo as they all walked to the living room.

 

"Sorry hyung, if you were expecting huge cakes. Minhyun hyung said that it would be a waste to buy a big one because we will end up storing the leftover in the fridge and forget about it later. So, I suggested that we just buy a cupcake for each of us so that everyone can have a bite," explained Daehwi as he put down the plate of cupcakes on the coffee table in the middle of their living room.

 

"Ahh, don’t worry! It’s okay. That’s brilliant since we still have the cake from Minhyun’s birthday, and it's not even half finished yet. So, cupcakes are fine, nah scratch that, cupcakes are awesome! Besides, I'm already happy that I got a birthday song from you guys," Seongwoo went on and took the cupcake that had the letter 'O' on it and shoved it into his mouth, eating it enthusiastically and deliciously in front of everyone.

 

Seeing the mukbang in front of them, they each took one of the cupcakes and cheered together for 'Ong Seongwoo’s health and future!' They haven't had a free schedule for a long time, so they talked and caught up with each other. Being on tour meant that they worked continuously and that they didn’t really have time to leisurely talk and have a long conversation with everyone, except if you snuck into a certain member's room in the middle of the night.

 

How he wished Daniel was here with him; his laughter would fill the entire dorm when they all got together.

 

Seongwoo noticed that a certain younger member was slowly inching towards him and trying to slip a gift under his arm so that the other members wouldn’t notice. It was Jinyoung--he doesn’t really talk when they get together, since usually Jinyoung is a listener, and he had fun watching and hearing the members’ antics only to interrupt once in a while.

 

It was a small box with a thick letter attached to it. Jinyoung walked away before Seongwoo was able to say thank you. But when Jinyoung turn back to look at his reaction, Seongwoo got the chance to mouth his thanks to the younger man. That dongsaeng can be chic but he knows that Jinyoung can also be fluffy when he wants to. Judging from the thickness, it’s a long letter, which is just how Seongwoo likes it.

 

He wanted to take a look at Jinyoung’s gift but noticed that Guanlin had come to his side with a badly wrapped box.  Surely this tall guy wrapped it himself, judging from the outer look of the package; the realization made the gift even more precious that the younger man took his time to wrap it by himself.

 

“This is for you, Seongwoo hyung. I picked this by myself in Australia,” said Guanlin as he handed the gift to Seongwoo. It wasn’t heavy, but it wasn’t that light either. Seongwoo thanked Guanlin and took the gift. Honestly, he felt shy to receive gifts from the younger members. He as a hyung should be the one that gives to his dongsaengs.

 

“Seongwoo hyung!! I got a present for you. Let me give it to you now,” announced Jaehwan. He took out a guitar, sat across Seongwoo, and began to set up his guitar.

 

“Don’t tell me... It's another song gift from you!” Minhyun freaked out as he remembered receiving the same song gift from Jaehwan earlier this month and that it made him sleepless for a week from the embarrassment. It was even scarier than having his fly open during a performance with his fans taking pictures of him. Yes, the Jaehwan song gift is scary.

 

He couldn’t bear to hear another version of Jaehwan’s song even if it wasn’t for him this time. Minhyun put his hands over his ears, trying to save himself from the embarrassing song.

 

Jaehwan coughed to clear his throat before he started strumming his guitar. It was a slow song this time as opposed to Minhyun’s rock song. The other members who had also been victims to Jaehwan’s torturous and embarrassing song gift also tried to not be so obvious with their pained expressions while remembering their own experience.

 

~Ong Seongwoo~

 

~Our only Ong~

 

~With 3 pretty moles by his cheeks~

 

~He loves his fans~

 

~like his girlfriend~

 

~and Kang Daniel~

 

~Got caught by me multiple times~

 

~~When he was kissing his Niellie~~

 

~Chu!~

 

_This is embarrassing…_ Seongwoo wanted to get away from there. All the other member burst out laughing the moment Jaehwan end his song with a high pitched ~Chu!~

 

"Yah!! Kim Jaehwan!! You want to die?" Seongwoo screamed. He stood up, getting ready to run after Jaehwan, but Jaehwan was already behind Guanlin, who was still laughing heartily at the song. Hopefully he didn’t understand all of the lyrics…

 

"I already died a little when I kissed your cheek earlier today. This is a payback!” Jaehwan stuck out his tongue. Seongwoo wanted to pinch Jaehwan’s cheeks until they bled, but luckily their almost bloody argument was stopped by the doorbell. Well, you can definitely say Jaehwan was saved by the bell.

 

_‘Ding dong!’_ The bell rang clearly this time around with no one shouting at Jaehwan. Everyone was staring at the doorway like a group of meerkats in the safari, all looking curiously at the doorway.

 

“Did someone say they were coming?” asked Jisung in a hushed voice.

 

“I don’t think so,” Seongwoo answered at a similar volume. Not many people knew where their house was except people from their company, their family, and a very few selected friends. Usually, they all would call ahead first and tell them that they are coming.

 

Suddenly Seongwoo’s phone rang. It was their manager who asked him to open the door. He can’t open it at the moment due to a few circumstances.

 

All of them sighed in relief; relief that it wasn’t an intruder, or in other words sasaeng, that managed to successfully get past the security and came here. It had happened in the beginning of the year and also on the other members’ birthdays.

 

When the door was opened, Seongwoo now understood why the manager couldn't open it himself. In front of their door were birthday presents in a variety of sizes. Seongwoo couldn’t believe his eyes while staring the amount of the gifts in front of him. All wrapped in blue and each gift with a signature 3 dots signifying that it was for him.

 

And there he was, his manager with a few boxes in his hands, juggling with the handphone between his lips. How he even managed to use it to call Seongwoo earlier was a mystery.

 

“Come help me bring all this inside. It's all yours from the fans,” said the manager.

 

“Ah okay hyung, wait a moment,” Seongwoo went back inside to get some help from the willing members who immediately agreed to help. They helped with bringing all of the goods inside, all except one--the biggest box of all, which is stuck in the doorway and had no place to be put in the living room.

 

After all the hardships from bringing the freakishly huge box inside, they decided to put it in Seongwoo’s room because the living room barely had any functional living space left.

 

“I wonder what's inside hyung. Can we open this?” asked Guanlin, who was clearly sweating after the hard work of bringing the heavy box inside and now sizing the box with his eyes. The box was up to his chest and with a width of three Guanlins. His eyes were very eager and curious about the huge box.

 

“Maybe it’s a miniature of hyung made out of gold. That’s why its freaking huge and heavy,” said Woojin.

 

“Nah, if it’s gold, we wouldn't be able to lift it. I say it’s a box full of food,” said Jihoon as he knocked Woojin’s head for the odd guess, as if his speculation was not as weird as Woojin’s.

 

“I personally think that a fan sent his or herself to you in this box. I say we poke a hole with a sword and kill whatever inside if it’s alive,” said Jaehwan as he tried to smell if the box exuded any scent from within.

 

“That actually make sense Jjaeni. I saw a lot of YouTube videos where people send themselves through the mail. But we don’t have any swords in the dorm. Can we use an umbrella instead? We have a lot of those in the dorm. We can manage to destroy one or two of them,” said Minhyun, who joined Jaehwan in knocking the box, trying to listen for any weird reactions coming from inside.

 

Seongwoo was not as interested in the big gift compared to the others. Actually, he was more suspicious of it as he trusted that his fans wouldn’t send weird things to him. He just walked away from the box and headed to the door.

 

“Let’s leave this first and look at the ones in the living room. I’m more worried about the gifts that filled the living room. I hope they doesn’t make the others feel uncomfortable.” They went out of the room and started opening the presents scattered in the living room.

 

They had fun unboxing Seongwoo’s birthday gifts as if it was Christmas morning. Guanlin found a box full of seal dolls, Woojin and Jihoon found some electronic games, and Minhyun found some camera lenses. Lots of other boxes contained clothes that were mostly his style.

 

They spent hours unboxing as they spent time talking with each other, laughing about some of their recent weird experiences with fans and even talking about their funny concert episode in Australia. It was 1 PM when they finally finished opening everything except one present, the huge box in Seongwoo and Daniel’s room.

 

_‘Crash!!’_

 

Something fell in their shared room.

 

Unfazed, Seongwoo stood up go and check inside their room. Maybe one of Daniel’s candles had crash to the floor and shattered to pieces? Maybe it was the wind? But they don’t have any opened window in the room… they don't even have windows.

 

Seongwoo started to panic.

 

There was something eerie going on in their room.

 

But the panic vanished when he remembered that one of the fans give him the same type of candle. So he thought that it would suffice if he apologized with the same kind of candle to Daniel. Besides, then the candle can be used by both of them.

 

Minhyun poked his head into the room and saw the raven-haired boy standing and leaning on the box, thinking of something. As soon as Seongwoo face lit up, he called out to him, “Seongwoo, the others are getting hungry. Jisung suggested we go have lunch somewhere and then we can send you to your parents’ house. We know you might want to go back and see your parents on this special day… Oh, and another thing, Jisung says Jaehwan is paying.”

 

 

 

Before they went out, Seongwoo decided to call Daniel. He stepped out as he started to hear a ringing sound on the other side. He could have sworn he heard a ringing sound back inside their dorm, but it was muffled. Maybe he was just imagining it, or maybe one of the members left their phone in the dorm, seeing that the restaurant that they were going to is just 5 minutes away from their dorm. They could just walk there.

 

“Jisung hyung, what schedule does Daniel have today?” asked Seongwoo when they closed the dorm’s door. Guanlin was by his side trying to link arms with him while looking very excited to go to lunch together with almost all of his hyungs. Then again, the boy was always excited with the thought of eating with any of the hyungs.

 

“I don’t really know Seongwoo. I’m not that up-to-date with Daniel’s schedule as it changes so often within the month. That boy is always on a schedule somewhere,” said Jisung. Seongwoo didn’t ask any further as he also knew the intensity of Daniel’s schedule. Wanna One may be busy as hell, but Daniel’s schedule is like another kind of hell but with abs.

 

They end up having a giant feast at a BBQ joint near their house and spent nearly 1 million won thanks to Woojin, Jihoon, and Guanlin, who ate like their life depended on it. It’s a wonder where the hell all of their food goes when their stomach is so flat. Especially for the tallest of the group, it’s a miracle that all of what they ate just disappeared.

 

All during the hectic lunch, Seongwoo still kept trying to call Daniel but there was no answer. He wondered if Daniel’s schedule ended early and maybe he could join them for lunch, or they could buy something for Daniel to eat after his schedule. But still there was no answer, not even a ringing tone on the other side of the phone.

 

Did Daniel switch off his phone, or maybe Daniel is just busy?

 

Before they dismissed themselves and went back to their dorm, some of the members remind Seongwoo that they put their gifts for Seongwoo on top of the big box inside the room.

 

“It’s not much but I prepared the gift thinking of you, hyung,” said Daehwi, with the other members nodding in agreement behind his back.

 

They dismissed themselves from the restaurant, and Seongwoo decided to head back home.

 

Along the way to his house, Seongwoo continued trying to contact Daniel. It was weird that he didn’t see Daniel the whole day, and the blonde guy hadn’t even messaged him at all. Not even a birthday wish. Did he forget that today was his birthday? Seongwoo was getting annoyed by the thought.

 

That was quite impossible, because the younger man kept on humming the birthday song yesterday unconsciously and kept on stopping every time he realized Seongwoo was nearby. There was also a few hidden snickers every time he saw Seongwoo, but when he was asked about it, he denied ever making such sounds.

 

When Seongwoo arrived home, his mom and older sister were already there waiting for him. His dad joined them for dinner that night, and he was finally able to eat his yearly seaweed soup specially made by his mom. They asked about his world tour, his members, his dorm life--everything to catch up with their maknae. Seongwoo always talked about everything in their family chat, but it's even more exciting to tell them about the world tour and his adventure to other countries face-to-face.

 

\---Edited---

 

They had a good time catching up, especially his father who always seemed to be busy; maybe even busier than him, but in the back of his mind, the thought of one person still kept disturbing him. Seongwoo tried several times contacting Daniel but received nothing in response. If he counted how many times he had called Daniel today, it would be longer than his call log for the whole month. Daniel was incognito on today of all days, and today just had to be his birthday. There wasn’t even a ringing sound through the phone; his calls would go straight to voicemail.

 

Maybe Daniel turned off his phone? But that’s odd since Daniel usually kept a spare power bank with him everywhere he went, knowing that it wasn’t wise to leave his phone anywhere unattended. 

 

It was already 10:30 PM when he decided to go back to the dorm. He had a great day today catching up with his family and members minus 1. He knew he had to head back for his early schedule tomorrow.

 

Seongwoo was hoping that Niel would cheerfully greet him when he arrived back at the dorm, but he sadly only saw Woojin with his snaggletooth smile. He returned the smile as cheerfully as he could, but he knew his facial expression was saying otherwise. Poor Woojin; it wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Woojin, but Woojin was just not the person he was searching for the whole day, which was quite disappointing.

 

“Maybe Daniel is in the room…” Seongwoo skipped happily towards their room with a very expecting heart and a slight bounce in his step, imagining that Daniel was waiting for him in their room. Maybe Daniel was laying on his bed eager to watch Seongwoo open the presents given by the other members this morning.

 

When he opened the door, it was silent, and there was no living human in sight. He thought that maybe Daniel was just hidden by the big box, so Seongwoo walked past his huge present to look at the lower bunk in case there was a large, humanoid Samoyed sleeping on it, but it was empty.

 

Now everything annoyed him. It was supposed to be a good day but how can it be a good day if Daniel was not here to celebrate it with him. For someone to say that he loves him but not be there for Seongwoo’s special day? _That’s ridiculous._ That’s just plain rude. And not even a single phone call or a message.

 

Seongwoo got so annoyed and angry enough to punch and kick the overly big box that was placed in the middle of their room. It was a sporadic action done in the heat of the moment.

 

His punches and kicks eventually sent the lid of the present flying across the room. Seongwoo was shocked; he suddenly felt guilty for the fan that sent the present even though he still didn’t look inside the box yet. He bent over to pick up the lid with a very sorry heart.

 

Suddenly a very meek and tired “Happy Birthday” song came from inside the box. It sounded so eerie and haunting for Seongwoo who was alone in his room.

 

He froze.

 

Blood drained from his face.

 

He was so sure that it was not a sound that came from an electronic device.

 

He was so sure the voice came from an actual human being.

 

He overcame the initial shock and slowly approached the box, but Seongwoo was too afraid to peek inside. The box was as high as his chest, but he slowly look inside it nonetheless.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Seongwoo screamed.

 

There was a human inside the box. A somewhat semi-unconscious human.

 

Suddenly the human opened his eyes and looked at Seongwoo. There was a tired smile on his face but it was still joyful.

 

Holding a confetti gun, the human let out a “Happy birthday Seongwoo!” in the most tired voice Seongwoo had ever heard.

 

“Th… thank you? But what the hell are you doing?! Why are you in here?” Seongwoo panicked seeing Daniel’s condition. He looked really tired and somewhat dehydrated in his white sweater. There were a few smaller boxes beside him and a few bottles of water that were already empty. Seongwoo looked back at the poor guy, wondering how long had he been in there. Was it since this morning? Or was it even earlier than that? Did he even eat anything? Judging from what he saw around Daniel, nothing showed that he even ate anything, not even some plastic packaging left from kimbap or bread.

 

“I wanted to surprise you, but I waited the whole day, and you didn’t open the gift. I left my phone at the company, so I couldn't contact anyone to help me. I’m hungry… I regret not putting any jelly or water for my food supply. Seongwoo, I got a present for you. Wait!” Daniel tried to stand up but he was having difficulty, probably because he had been sitting down for the whole day, to the point that his legs gave out.

 

Seongwoo held out his hand and Daniel grabbed it to help himself up. Now they were standing face to face with each other, the only difference was that Daniel was still inside the box. Seongwoo used his sweater paw on his other hand to wipe off some of Niel’s sweat by the side of his face. Seongwoo pinched Niel’s cheeks out of frustration, annoyance, and concern towards the other guy that pulled a very stupid stunt and ended up hurting himself. But in the end, Seongwoo pulled him into a very tight hug.

 

He was grateful that Daniel was fine.

 

He missed him so much that it hurt.

 

And seeing Daniel in front of him after thinking about him all day long meant everything to him. The man in front of him was not saying anything; instead, Daniel kept staring at him as if he was looking at the most precious thing in the world. Daniel kept on caressing Seongwoo’s cheeks and planting small, chaste kisses.

 

“Aigoo Niellie, poor you. I don’t need any surprises from you. I am already grateful if you had stayed by my side on my birthday. Aigoooo, look at you! All sweaty, hungry, and tired. What if I didn’t open it at all today? What if I opened it after our concert tomorrow?” asked Seongwoo as he wiped away some of the sweat coming down Daniel’s forehead.

 

There was a small hint of fear in Daniel’s eyes. Surely he didn’t think that far. Like usual.

 

“I didn’t think it through. But Seongwoo, I'm gonna be really sad if you do forget about me,” said Daniel. However, instead of consoling the clearly tired out Daniel, Seongwoo panicked when he heard hurried footsteps coming towards their room. Without reason, Seongwoo pushed Daniel back down into the box. Daniel wanted to respond but Seongwoo’s hand covered his mouth to stop him from making any noise.

 

“Hyung! What happened? We heard a scream!” Woojin and Jihoon dashed into the room wearing a pair of boxing gloves and holding a skateboard, respectively, ready to attack whatever scared their hyung.

 

Seongwoo almost laughed looking at the pink sausage unit, but he tried his best to ignore the hilarity in front of him. Seongwoo didn’t say anything, and simply pointed towards the opened box.

 

“Is there something in the box?” asked Woojin, his eyes never straying from the box, afraid that something would leap out of the box and attack them. His grip on his skateboard tightened to the point that his knuckles turns white.

 

“What?! Did a sasaeng send themselves in the box?” asked Jihoon in a very hushed scream but still heard by everyone in the room despite not wanting whatever it is in the box to hear what he said.

 

Of course, Daniel could hear them. He was playing along with whatever Seongwoo was doing by staying hidden in the box and even hiding his face from the boys.

 

“Well… sort of?” replied Seongwoo hesitantly. He peeked at the crouching man inside the box, tempted to laugh but he focused on acting in front of Jihoon and Woojin.

 

“Let’s burn the box,” said Jihoon suddenly. The statement shocked all three of them, but Woojin nodded at the statement.

 

“But we have to ask Jisung first,” Woojin reminded Jihoon. He looked ready to move, but he stopped himself and took out his phone to call their leader, Jisung. Seongwoo just watched the boys, wanting to know what they were planning to do to the box. Of course, he was going to stop them if the situation got complicated. It was just fun watching his two dongsaengs sometimes.

 

“HYUNG! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! SOMEONE SENT THEMSELVES IN A BOX TO SEONGWOO-HYUNG! WE NEED AS MUCH BACKUP AS WE CAN TO BURN IT!” Woojin shouted his introduction into the phone. His eyebrows furrowed as the person on the other side answered his emergency distress call.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T BURN THE BOX? ITS LITERALLY IN FRONT OF US!” yelled Woojin, clearly not satisfied with the answer that their leader had given him. He repeatedly asked the same thing again and again, growing mad at each question until Jihoon took the phone from Woojin’s hands with difficulty, trying hard to use his boxing gloved hand to hold the phone properly.

 

“SEONGWOO-HYUNG IS SHAKING BY THE BOX! CLEARLY TRAUMATIZED!” shouted Jihoon, which was clearly only his imagination because Seongwoo was standing steadily in front of him. Not shaking even a millimetre. If only Jihoon and Woojin watched him closely in that moment, they would have seen that there was a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips threatening to come out.

 

“JUST COME HERE! NOW!” Woojin ended the call with him and Jihoon screaming at the phone. They were back to tightly holding their weapons, ready to attack if the person in the box started moving.

 

Seongwoo wanted to tell the truth and stop the petty trick to help Daniel get out of the box and give him his water and food, but suddenly he heard the sound of rushed footsteps. By the sound of it, it seemed like Jisung had dragged all the members into his dorm. Suddenly he was pushed to the back of the room and was guarded by the Parks from going anywhere near the box.

 

“Oh my God! It is a human being!” screamed Jisung when he peeked inside the box. Sungwoon, Guanlin and Daehwi followed suit with their screams. It was a mess in their room.

 

“Jisung-hyung! I’m scared!” Jinyoung was hiding and taking cover behind Minhyun, who was the only one that was still calm in the room.

 

“Who are you? Show yourself! That is, if you’re still alive!” shouted Jaehwan before he too took cover behind Minhyun, but not before having a pushing fight with Jinyoung who was already there since the beginning.  Jaehwan won in the end, being able to hug Minhyun from behind, and Jinyoung could only hold onto Minhyun’s arms.

 

“Guys, it's just Niellie!” screamed Seongwoo, trying to break up the mess and hysteria of his members but nobody was listening. Jihoon shushed him, saying that he was just missing Daniel so much that he started to think that the person inside is Daniel.

 

It was chaotic—there was one side where all the screaming happened, another side was just taking cover, and the other side was preventing Seongwoo from getting near the box while chanting, “burn the box!” repeatedly. From an outside perspective, it may look like somebody was doing something, but the truth was that everything was a mess.

 

Seongwoo thought of how tired Daniel was, remembering the face Niel gave him when he finally opened the box, and looked towards the exhausted puppy in the box that was not moving from the moment he shoved him back inside. Seongwoo needed to do something; he was the one who started this mess by wanting to trick Jihoon and Woojin, but it escalated to including his other members that were too gullible and believed everything that the Parks told them.

 

“GUYS!“ Seongwoo shouted, pushing Jihoon and Woojin out of his way and walking past everyone. He held out his hand into the box.

 

Everyone gasped. They didn’t know Seongwoo was that brave. The person in the box reached out and held Seongwoo’s hand. The movement from inside the box earned Seongwoo even louder gasps.

 

Daniel attempted to stand up but he wobbled. When he finally stood and faced everyone, their members’ expressions were not shocked, but instead were filled with disappointment and a few with worry. They all thought that it was going to be dangerous and maybe they could show off some moves before calling their manager or their bodyguard to come by.

 

“Oh, it's Niel? No wonder we didn’t see his freaking, annoying, big shoulders the whole day,” said Jaehwan, suddenly brave enough to not cower behind the calm Minhyun.

 

“I knew it! I figured it was Daniel when I saw the shoulders and the hair. And Seongwoo looked calm, not shaking at all compared to what we were told earlier. I wonder why nobody realized it,” said Minhyun, explaining how he was unperturbed in the middle of the screaming mess. He already knew it was Daniel with a single glance at the box.

 

“This is a waste of my beauty time. I'm gonna go now,” said Sungwoon, clearly embarrassed of his screaming self a moment ago. His face was red when he exited through the door.

 

“Tell him to drink water! He looks like a zombie!” He screamed from outside, echoing through the room before they heard the dorm door open and close signalling Sungwoon has gone to his own dorm.

 

“Come on, let's help him go out of the box,” Jisung suggested as he stood by Seongwoo’s side and helped to get Daniel out of the box, which was proven to be extra difficult when the big, blonde man had no energy to move on his own and kept on leaning towards the skinny Seongwoo.

 

It was almost 10 minutes later when Daniel finally got out of the box and was now sitting on his own bed. The other members were circling around him; some watching with pity, some angry, and others seemingly not even surprised.

 

“I thought I wasn’t gonna ask, but Niel are you okay?” asked Jaehwan as he handed Daniel the tissue he saw on the table beside them.

 

Daniel kept quiet as he was worked on regulating his breathing. The other members were starting to get worried about how Daniel wasn’t talking. They tried to give Daniel some space, and Daehwi even increased the AC.

 

“Niellie?” Jisung asked as he pet and comforted Daniel's back. Daniel held up his head and searched for a certain person. Their eyes met and there was a sigh of relief from Daniel.

 

“I’m okay, really. I just need water and Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel finally answered. He smiled as if signalling that he was alright. He held out his hand, trying to reach out to Seongwoo who was standing beside Jisung at the moment. Seongwoo grabbed it and intertwined their fingers together as if trying to give Daniel emotional support.

 

The members who were worried a few minutes ago were now relieved to see Daniel look somewhat stable now. Although not discreetly, Seongwoo and Daniel were eye fucking in front of everyone, while the others were concerned about Daniel.

 

“If you need Seongwoo hyung, then I guess you’re still alive,” said Daehwi as he grabbed Jinyoung to be closer to him. He was still concerned about his hyung, but he also thought that Daniel brought this situation upon himself.

 

Who would be stupid enough to hide in a box as a gift? The answer is simple: it's Kang Daniel. Sometimes he does stupid things that were beyond human understanding.

 

“Look at all of this sweat! How did you even survive being in that box the whole day?” asked Guanlin, wondering how Daniel was still conscious after spending the whole time inside the box. Surely, they had turned off the AC when they went out of the house? And it’s summer, it must have been freaking hot in the box. However, they did put their presents from all the members on top of the box, so maybe that's why Daniel didn’t come out of the box earlier. Maybe the smaller gifts were too heavy to lift from inside the box.

 

Daehwi, Jinyoung, and Guanlin looked at each other, realizing the potential harm that they had done earlier today and felt sorry towards their older brother.

 

But the scene in front of their eyes showed no signs of anger or frustration towards any of the members. Instead, Daniel’s eyes were only looking at Seongwoo, as if none of the other members were in the room with him and concerned about him right now.

 

"I’m okay. It’s my fault for not planning this thoroughly. I won't do this again in the future," promised Daniel as he held his other hand up, as if swearing on his life. He realized now that it was stupid and dangerous. He looked at all of his members before stopping at the supposed star of the day.

 

"Good. So then, why would you even do this?" asked Jihoon, who clearly looked frustrated with him. He needed answers for Daniel’s actions.

 

“Because of Seongwoo. I wanted to see that happy face of his when I emerged from the box,” Daniel said before pulling Seongwoo closer towards him and eventually planting a kiss on Seongwoo's thin lips in front of all the members.

 

"This is awkward," muttered Woojin and Jaehwan as they simultaneously grabbed Jihoon and Minhyun respectively to walk away from the lovey-dovey scene in front of them. When they were almost out the door, it seemed that Seongwoo was kissing Daniel back while Jisung stood awkwardly out of place beside the couple and Guanlin, Jinyoung, and Daehwi were trying to distract themselves with some of Seongwoo's gifts from their fans in the corner of the room to avoid looking at the couple.

 

Jihoon freed himself from Woojin's grip and turned back to grab Guanlin, knowing that today’s incident didn't need them anymore and that nothing needed to be burned. He dragged Guanlin out of the room with Guanlin pulling both Jinyoung and Daehwi with him towards the door and back to their respective rooms.

 

Only Jisung was left with the infatuated couple.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo were lost in their kisses as they hadn’t seen each other for the whole day.

 

Until an angry cough coming from their side interrupted them. They turned to see Jisung glaring with his arms crossed over his chest, giving them both disapproving looks. They stopped kissing and realized that all the members were gone, too.

 

"This cannot happen again. I don't want to see things like this happen again. You know that this is dangerous, and many things could have gone wrong today due to your actions, Daniel," Jisung chastised sternly.

 

Daniel, who was still holding on to Seongwoo's hand, nodded repeatedly; he felt clearly guilty from shocking and worrying his members, and even worse from causing pandemonium in their own room a while ago.

 

Seongwoo who was standing in-between Daniel's legs also nodded as he felt partly responsible for the havoc that occurred in their room. If he had said the truth to Woojin and Jihoon in the beginning, things wouldn't have gotten blown out of proportion, and he could have been in Daniel's arm even earlier and they could have spent the last minutes of his birthday blowing kisses at each other.

 

Jisung had to be stern and strict; he wanted to nag more but seeing the tired puppy’s face and Seongwoo’s foolish smile looking at Daniel, he stopped himself. At the very least, he could give Seongwoo the rest of his birthday to be with Daniel. The nagging could be postponed until the tired puppy recovered.

 

Clearly the two in front of him were lost in each other’s presence and ignoring the leader, so Jisung stood up and walked out of the room, not before closing the door on his way out. He knew it was not going to be safe for the kids’ eyes and ears if he didn’t close the door.

 

Now they were alone, not that they would care if someone was in the room with them since their eyes were only fixed on each other. Seongwoo was now sitting on Daniel’s lap, straddling the blonde man and showering him with all the pending kisses that he waited to give today.

 

“If you hadn’t done that stupid yet cute gimmick, maybe you had gotten more than just these kisses from me,” said Seongwoo, pouting as he looked at the happy puppy under him who still had sweat on his forehead. It must have been hot inside the box and knowing that Daniel hates hot temperatures, it must have been torturous for him to spend the whole day inside the box.  He was glad nothing happened to his soulmate.

 

Daniel must have been very, **very** , _very_ determined to surprise him from inside the box for him to manage enduring the heat and lack of food while waiting inside. Realising this, Seongwoo began to tear up. He burrowed his head into Daniel’s chest, trying to hide his tears from Daniel.

 

“Hey, why the tears? I’m okay. A bit thirsty, but I'm fine,” reassured Daniel as he drew circles on the birthday boy’s back. He pet his back and glided his fingers through Seongwoo’s hair once in a while,  reassuring the raven-haired man who was still straddling him on his lower bunk bed.

 

“Hey Ongie, don’t cry. I'm sorry for not being with you the whole day. I'm sorry for planning this stupid thing. I thought it would be romantic with you opening it and with me popping out to surprised you with a string of confetti, kisses, and lastly giving you your birthday present,” Daniel continued to apologize for his actions for that day. It was supposed to be a special day for Seongwoo, but sadly Daniel was absent for 90% of the day. He even slept early last night because he was too excited for today.

 

Seongwoo stifled his sobs as he wiped his tears. He looked up and stared straight into Daniel’s eyes.

 

“I don’t care about other gift. Your existence in my life and by my side is already a gift to me. No other gift I receive would ever come close to how important you are in my life. But still, there is no harm in getting extra present son my birthday,” said Seongwoo. With each few words he uttered, he planted a kiss on Daniel’s face. On his forehead, on the tip of his nose, on those fluffy cheeks, on his eyebrows, on his eyelids, marking all the spot as his, and lastly on those plump lips he coveted the most.

 

Touched by Seongwoo’s words, Daniel hugged Seongwoo even more tightly and fell on his back, grunting as he brought Seongwoo on top on him.

 

“Ouch, that hurt. I didn’t know you are heavy now. Must be all the cake and seaweed soup that I missed out on today,” teased Daniel as he smirked at the pouting Seongwoo.

 

 

 

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Seongwoo grabbed Daniel’s collar and indulged him in one of the hottest make-out sessions of his life. Daniel changed their positions with Seongwoo under him still straddling his waist, Seongwoo’s legs invitingly welcoming Daniel in-between them. It was a hot mess on the lower bunk.

 

Daniel slipped his hand under Seongwoo’s black shirt, pulling and pinching Seongwoo’s hardened, small nipples, which earned him a hearty, yet whiny moan from the birthday boy. Proud of the reaction that he received from the black-haired man under him, Daniel proceeded to unbutton Seongwoo’s black jeans and pulled the zipper down.

 

He pulled down the black jeans and tossed them somewhere else without looking. Just as he expected, black underwear greeted him, which was so typical of Ong Seongwoo. There was a blatant, wet spot, which made Daniel smirk in realization. With just his touch and kisses, Seongwoo was already spilling precum onto his underwear.

 

“I thought I was the one who was thirsty, but I didn’t know you were thirsty, too,” teased Daniel. The birthday boy glared at Daniel for his remarks as he lowered his own boxers, making Daniel’s work easier and trying to hurry things up for both of them.

 

He closed his legs together, protecting what was left of his modesty with his naked lower half that he stripped himself. Daniel chuckled seeing the desperate, yet cute Seongwoo in front of him. Gone was the person who cried in his lap and looked so worried about his health a few minutes ago. All he saw was his hot and bothered boyfriend in front of him.

 

Daniel grazed Seongwoo’s milky thigh, liking the feel on his fingers before prying Seongwoo’s legs open and reaching down to kiss Seongwoo’s inner thighs. His palms inched upward fondling Seongwoo’s fluffy, milky ass as he left hickies on Seongwoo’s inner thighs.

 

“Niellieeeee,” moaned Seongwoo, as one of his hands gripped hard at one of Daniel’s Apeach plushies and the other grabbed a handful of Daniel’s hair. His inner thighs were as sensitive as his nipples; Daniel knew that as it was always his favourite place to hickey. A special place where no one else can see except him.

 

He settled himself between Seongwoo thighs as he made his way upward. His eyes were on his prize, twitching and already dripping with precum, standing hard only for him.

 

However, instead of going for it, Daniel kept kissing Seongwoo’s inner thighs. He could hear the desperate moans coming from the black-haired man, but he simply ignores them. His hand that was previously fondling Seongwoo’s ass moved up, touching and pushing against the pink, clenching hole under the hard, standing dick.

 

Daniel lightly grazed his finger along Seongwoo’s dick, his finger wet from Seongwoo dripping precum. He then used his finger covered with Seongwoo’s precum to trace Seongwoo’s hole, dipping inside once in a while, starting to prep Seongwoo for him.

 

“Niellieeeee, I want you,” whined Seongwoo.

 

“I know, be patient Seongwoo. You will get what you want.” Daniel slowly dipped a finger inside Seongwoo, which left the older man gasping for breath from the intrusion. He wanted more. He wanted something bigger, bigger than just a measly finger. His hand moved to Daniel’s shoulder and grabbed it tightly, urging Daniel for more.

 

Daniel continued  stretching the man, searching for the sensitive spot that he knew would leave the man in black moaning desperately for him. _It’s Seongwoo’s day_ , thought Daniel.

 

Seongwoo was getting frustrated; his aching dick was left untouched. Daniel kept on ignoring it even though Seongwoo rolled his hips into Daniel face a while ago, needy for attention. His dick was not that small for Daniel to continue ignoring its existence.

 

Daniel knew what Seongwoo wanted. He knew perfectly what Seongwoo wanted. If it was any other, normal day, he would continue to ignore him and make Seongwoo come untouched using only his finger, but he would concede today, because it was his boyfriend’s birthday after all.

 

He added another finger inside Seongwoo and turned his focus towards the red and angry dick. He softly licked from Seongwoo balls to the tip of his dick before moving towards Seongwoo’s sensitive slit and engulfing the head of Seongwoo’s hard dick. He kept the older boy on edge with his warm mouth surrounding the tip and his tongue continuing to graze the slit.

 

Daniel’s fingers gradually picked up speed, thrusting in and out of Seongwoo while searching for the spot that he knew would drive Seongwoo crazy.

 

“AHH!” moaned Seongwoo, almost screaming. Daniel, who had half of Seongwoo’s dick in his mouth, smirked as he knew that he found what he wanted. He stopped thrusting his fingers inside Seongwoo, and instead kept on prodding the nub that would make Seongwoo go insane.

 

“Niellliieee, ahh!” Seongwoo had to bite onto one of Daniel’s Apeach dolls to stop himself from screaming and corrupting the younger group members in their dorm. The pleasure from Daniel’s fingers and the agonizingly slow teasing on his dick were driving him crazy and extremely frustrated. He was on the verge of orgasming but the slow pace that Daniel forced upon him was infuriating.

 

Seongwoo couldn’t take it anymore. He threw the innocent Apeach away and grabbed Daniel’s face toward his, pulling him up. He stared at Daniel for a full second before pleading Daniel to take him. Not with his finger or mouth, but with something that Daniel know would drive Seongwoo even crazier.

 

“Take me, please! Take me now! I demand you to TAKE! ME! NOW!” Seongwoo pleaded before pulling Daniel into an almost mouth-tearing kiss. The taste of his own precum spread into his mouth before Daniel pulled away from him, stopping all of his advances on Seongwoo. At the loss of Daniel’s touch, Seongwoo began whining and grumbling.

 

Like Seongwoo’s black jeans, Daniel tossed away his own clothes to god knows where as fast as lightning. He proudly nestled back in between Seongwoo spread open legs like it was his own temple and safe haven.

 

Daniel grabbed lube from the side of his bed, where they hid everything for their sexcapades, and poured it onto his own hard and angry dick. Seongwoo was still lewdly moaning in front of him, begging Daniel to hurry up and take him.

 

Without warning, he burrowed his larger than average dick into Seongwoo. The warm hole was absolutely tight tonight. Was it because of his birthday? Nah, it was just Daniel with his big dick; Seongwoo would always feel tight for him no matter how much he prepped him.

Seongwoo moaned as he felt Daniel enter him. He felt full but it felt right at the same time. Feeling Daniel’s warmth inside him, pushing all the right spots, almost made him drool from pleasure. The room was filled with moaning and grunting from the duo.

 

They kissed as Daniel started thrusting and pounding inside Seongwoo, who was gripping Daniel’s broad shoulders tightly. The rougher, the better for Seongwoo, and Daniel knew that.

 

The speed and intensity increased with each thrust. Seongwoo was a mewling mess, while Daniel kept on jabbing at his prostate. Daniel’s blankets were all messed up as Seongwoo kept on gripping and pulling on them as Daniel continued to thrust into him.

 

Suddenly Daniel slowed down but kept the same intensity in his thrusts. Each thrust was dead on Seongwoo’s pleasure spot. Seongwoo’s precum was dripping with his drool, which Seongwoo did not care about. He was a mess. His tousled hair, his red face, his limbs clutching at anything he could grab to keep himself sane, his sensuous body that Daniel kept on kissing and nipping, his drooling, lewd, opened mouth was moaning, mewling and whining Daniel’s name as he and his big dick were all Seongwoo could think of right now. Daniel was on top of him and inside him both mentally and physically.

 

The sensations were overwhelming, and as sudden gasp for air was heard underneath Daniel, strings of white, milky liquid came out of Seongwoo twitching, pulsating dick. Seongwoo’s mouth was opened, but no sound came out as his head fell back, showing off his sweaty glistening neck. The orgasm was so powerful that all he could see was black.

 

His hole clenched as he rode out his orgasm, making it tighter for Daniel, who was just as close to his own orgasm. It took a few more thrusts after Seongwoo’s orgasm before Daniel came inside Seongwoo, spilling his warm seed inside the birthday boy. He fell on top of Seongwoo as rode out his own, mind-blowing orgasm.

 

It was a few minutes after their intense moment before one of them started moving again. They were both still sensitive yet content and satisfied with each other.

 

“Aaah,” Seongwoo moaned as Daniel pulled out his softened dick. A few drops of white liquid came out as well, which made Seongwoo clench hard not to lose the warm feeling that he liked inside him.

 

 

 

There was a pleased smile on his face as Daniel got up to get some wet tissues to clean both of them.

 

“I wish every day was my birthday if it means that we get to have this kind of mind-blowing sex,” said Seongwoo, sighing contently.

 

Daniel chuckled as he wiped all of the liquid on Seongwoo’s body and face. He took his time at each part of Seongwoo’s body and finished each area with a soft kiss as if worshipping the older man’s body.

 

Seongwoo liked being pampered by Daniel, and he knew Daniel liked pampering him, so he let Daniel do whatever he wanted while cleaning him. Seongwoo remained laying on the messy bed basking in the afterglow of their mind-blowing sex.

 

Daniel got up once more to pick up their shirts that were thrown on the floor. He gave Seongwoo his black shirt, but Seongwoo ignored him and in the end took Daniel’s shirt instead. Seongwoo changed into Daniel’s extra-large shirt and put on his own black underwear , but refused to wear his black jeans again.

 

“What more do you want to take, Ongie? My shoes, my cap, my bracelet, my heart, and now my shirt?” teased Daniel. Seongwoo smirked before smiling innocently as if he didn’t understand what Daniel meant.

 

“Your shirt is more comfortable, and it has your smell all over it” said Seongwoo after he finished clothing himself. It wasn’t an excuse, it was the truth. He just liked Daniel’s clothes, not because Daniel had big, comfortable shirts and clothing, but because it had Daniel’s natural body scent that he liked to be wrapped in.

 

Meanwhile, Daniel put on a new pair of shorts and figured he could just go shirtless, since it was bedtime after all. He turned to Seongwoo, wanting to ask if the man wearing his extra-large Supreme shirt wanted to cuddle, but instead Seongwoo stood up and started rummaging through the pile of unopened gifts.

 

“I thought you wanted to cuddle and go to sleep?” asked Daniel as he watched Seongwoo excitedly opening presents from the pile one by one, clad in only Daniel’s shirt and his black boxers that disappeared underneath the big shirt. _Is this the ‘boyfriend look’?_ thought Daniel. If it is, then Daniel approved of it 100%.

 

“I haven’t opened the presents from our members yet. I wanted to open them before I go to bed,” said Seongwoo. In his hands was the gift that Jinyoung had slipped in his arm when they were in the living room in the morning. There was a letter attached to it, which Seongwoo slowly and carefully opened and read. Daniel moved from the bed to sit beside Seongwoo with a water bottle in his hand, hydrating himself as much as possible after a long day and the strenuous activity at the end of it.

 

As much as he was curious to see the contents of the letter, he didn’t pry. He let Seongwoo have his own time reading it. There was a proud smile on Seongwoo face and his eyes were also tearing up. Surely the one writing the letter wanted the contents to be read only by the intended person.

 

Seongwoo carefully folded the letter, feeling loved and reassured with Jinyoung’s carefully written words saying that he loved his hyung like a real brother and that he was proud to be his dongsaeng. And some very hearty birthday wishes at the end of the letter.

 

“Aigoo uri dongsaeng Jinyoung-ie is all grown up now,” said Seongwoo as he carefully tore the packaging of the present that came along with Jinyoung’s letter. It was a small jewellery box, and when Seongwoo opened it, he found that it contained a pair of earrings in a style that he always wore during his off days and even during their schedules.  Seongwoo noted to himself that he should wear it tomorrow when they get to the airport in the morning. He wanted to show off to the world what his dongsaeng gave to him.

 

He handed the box with the earring to the curious Daniel who had been watching silently by his side. Hearing the “ohh” and “wahh” from his side, Seongwoo chuckled at the cute reactions Daniel gave. Seongwoo eyes then fixated themselves on the badly packaged present beside the pile of gifts. If he remembered correctly, it was given by Guanlin before the horrendous song gift from Jaehwan.

 

He didn’t mind the bad packaging; he knew the Taiwanese maknae had done his best to make it look presentable for him. Seongwoo tore the packaging and the contents surprised him. It was a black leather jacket that he had been ogling online for a while. As expected of Guanlin, his dongsaeng with high fashion sense.

 

Seongwoo tried it on top of Daniel shirt, and it fit perfectly on his body. Daniel was clapping and giving him a thumbs up, approving of the mismatched big shirt, leather jacket, and naked lower half on Seongwoo.

 

“It looks good on you,” claimed Daniel. However, his eyes were not on the jacket nor on Seongwoo’s face, but on Seongwoo’s thighs--his most favourite part of Seongwoo other than his ass and dick.

 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes but still liked Daniel’s reaction. He looked at the gift pile and noticed there were 5 more gifts to open.

 

Sungwoon gave him a huge shrimp doll with a note saying, “ _This one is better than the shrimp that you ate in the jungle_ ,” teasing him about the incident when Seongwoo got caught eating the one and only shrimp they had with Tony An and the A-Pink member. Seongwoo laughed at the shrimp, happily reminiscing about how quickly the incident was resolved.

 

“Mr. Shrimp can sit with Ongie, Ongieong, Ongieongie, Ongieongieong…” said Seongwoo, listing out the army of Ongseals on his bed, while Daniel patiently listened to all of his mumbling about how the space on his bed was getting tighter nowadays, not that he even slept on the top bunk, and how he wanted to try ordering the Ongseals by himself. He continued mumbling about the Ongseals, but his hands were already grabbing the next gift from his members.

 

The next gift contained 5 pieces of the same type of plain, black shirt but from different brands that Seongwoo liked to wear with a simple note saying, “ _You should change your clothes once in a while_.” The handwriting seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite recognize who it belonged to. Seongwoo looked at Daniel who was squishing the shrimp doll, grumbling something like “Lucky, you get to be on his bed,” but stopped immediately as he felt Seongwoo’s eyes on him.

 

The birthday boy handed him the handwritten note, asking for help to see if he recognized who was the owner of the neat handwriting.

 

“Ha! I can recognize this handwriting even if this person only wrote a dot on the paper,” said Daniel, looking proud that he could identify the scribbling in a heartbeat.

 

“Who is it?” asked Seongwoo as he leaned his head on Daniel’s broad shoulders, waiting for the answer.

 

“A kiss for an answer,” bribed Daniel, while pouting his lips expectantly toward Seongwoo. A loud sigh came out of Seongwoo, but he smiled teasingly as he planted a kiss on Daniel’s cheek instead of the readily pouting lips, which shocked Daniel. A hearty laugh could be heard when Seongwoo saw Daniel’s sad expression, but that expression changed to a mischievous grin as he cupped Seongwoo’s face and forced a very wet kiss on the thin lips.

 

He pulled back after a while, satisfied with his work and what he saw--Seongwoo with tousled hair and red lips was one of his favourite looks on Seongwoo, other than Seongwoo orgasming under him, Seongwoo sweaty during dance practice, and cute, sleeping Seongwoo. He likes the last one the best because the snarky elder looked so docile while sleeping.

 

“It’s Jisung’s handwriting. You should have known it,” Daniel said as he put aside the shirts that Jisung gave and replaced it with another, neatly wrapped present into Seongwoo’s hands. There were suspicious, soft chuckles coming from his side.

 

“I know, I just want some attention from you,” confessed Seongwoo, his hand expertly tearing the wrapping of the next gift. When he finally opened it, he saw what looked like a set of cleaning devices for tiny things. Daniel and Seongwoo both looked at the device carefully, trying to figure out what it was used for.

 

“Maybe it’s for a laptop?” suggested Daniel. There was small air pump that came in the cleaning set. Daniel kept on squishing air out of the pump and blowing air into Seongwoo’s face with it just to annoy Seongwoo. But still they couldn’t figure out what the set was intended for.

 

“There are small brushes, too,” noted Seongwoo while holding out the black brushes. Surely, it’s not for drawing, as the front of the box suggested it was for cleaning, but it didn’t specify for what kind of things. Seongwoo searched for any clue on the box, when suddenly Daniel exclaimed while holding a somewhat white paper with many instructions on it.

 

“It’s a camera cleaning device! Whaa, this is dope Seongwoo. Now you can clean your camera, too. This must be from Minhyun since it’s a cleaning device,” said Daniel while passing the instructions to Seongwoo, who had to read it several times to fully understand and realize that you can take apart the camera and clean it. Surely it was something that he wouldn’t want to try out any time soon. What if his camera breaks because he made a mistake while taking it apart? Is it even safe _for him_ to take it apart in the first place? Seongwoo was now confused.

 

Seongwoo shuddered as he put the set back into the box. He appreciated what Minhyun gave him, but maybe he should give the cleaning part to a service shop or have Daniel to do it for him if he ever wanted to clean his camera in the future.

 

“It’s okay, Ongie. I can help you with cleaning if you want me to,” Daniel reassured Seongwoo. Seongwoo nodded believing Daniel, but then Daniel leaned in and whispers into his ear,

 

“Like how I always clean you after you come under me.”

 

Seongwoo nearly pushed Daniel away for that comment. His face was redder than a monkey’s butt, however he couldn’t deny what Daniel had said. It was the truth and nothing but the truth.

 

Daniel’s hand crept under his shirt, little by little circling the small waist so that he could hold the older guy closer to him and eventually pulled Seongwoo to sit in-between his legs as the black-haired guy grabbed the last gift. He really didn’t mind being manhandled by Daniel. It felt good, and at the same time, he liked that it felt like Daniel owned him. Plus, being hugged from behind and settling in-between Daniel’s legs was one of his favourite positions. It must be the effect of Daniel’s big shoulders that made him feels secure.

 

He wanted to open the last gift, but Daniel kept pinching and rolling his nipple between Daniel’s thumb and index finger, eliciting a soft moan from him. At the same time, Daniel was nibbling his ears, whispering for him to finish up faster because he wanted to go for a second round.

 

Seongwoo hands were shaking from the pleasure and excitement. He nearly tore apart the wrapping paper and the box, making its contents fly into his lap. It was a bottle, a _very_ familiar, pink bottle with a note attached:

_Use it well n we hope this helps_

_P.S. please don’t scream too loud_

 

Seongwoo gasped, while a chuckle could be heard from Daniel, who was amused and satisfied with the final gift. Both still couldn’t believe what was inside the box; something that both of them never expected to see as a birthday present. Maybe as a wedding present but surely not for a birthday.

 

The audacity and courage of Park Woojin and Park Jihoon to give him lube as present on his birthday. Seongwoo was clearly embarrassed but Daniel surely wasn’t as he eagerly grabbed the bottle and smirked at Seongwoo as if everything was going along with his plan for their second round.

 

“Seems like they knew what we need right now.” Daniel took the new bottle of lube and carried Seongwoo back to their bed.

 

It’s safe to know that they had their second round and a quick third round before packing up to go to the airport, where they spent the whole flight sleeping off exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it rave~
> 
> this fic is not meant to be post but here it is after 2 month. i was writng a month before seongwoo's birthday but things got out of hand suddenly it turns to an unnecessarily lengthy 10k fic and a boring one.
> 
> i do hope you enjoy this even thought i know its a boring fic but i want to give it a chance to be read by others rather than being forgotten in my computer.
> 
> if you are reading this notes, it means you already finished reading the fic and i sincerely thank you for spending your precious time reading this. 
> 
> and lastly, i would really like to thanks my beta @harubiubiubiu for helping me to beta this fic in her free time. thank you haru, i really appreciate your help. muah!!!! a million kisses for you


End file.
